False Facade
by sincerelyLen
Summary: "Okay…wekindatoldeveryonethat meandSakura-chan areinvolvedinrelationships withyoutwo!" Sasuke and Hinata were NOT expecting this… ""Sort-Of Rip-Off/Spin-Off from 'It All Started With'"" SasuSaku NaruHina


**Title:**_ False Façade  
_**Date:** March 20, 2010  
**Word Count: **2,305  
**Summary:** "Okay…wekindatold_everyone_thatmeandSakura-chanwere_involved_inrelationshipswithyoutwo!" Sasuke and Hinata were _not_ expecting _this_… [Sort-Of Rip-Off/Spin-Off from 'It All Started With']  
**Pairing:** _Sasuke and Sakura; Naruto and Hinata_

* * *

**False Façade  
**_ONE_

"You did _what_?"

"I'm s-sorry…I d-don't understand…"

This wasn't the greeting Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were expecting when they returned from their two-week long A-Rank Mission. After having to deal with tedious stealth reconnaissance and the combined company of the loud and annoying Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba, Sasuke had been looking forward to going home to a hot shower and comfortable bed. Unfortunately, once he and his team had walked through the Northern Gates of the Hidden Village of the Leaves he had been unceremoniously grabbed by one Uzumaki Naruto and dragged to a dark alleyway halfway across the village.

Hinata had fared better, keen eyes catching the recognizable blonde as it grabbed for Sasuke just as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Looking towards the owner the Hyuuga Heiress was surprised to find Haruno Sakura staring down at her with guilty viridian orbs and anxiously pursed lips. Before the dark-haired beauty could ask what was wrong the Hokage's apprentice had thrown a look to the bewildered Ino and Kiba that clearly said not to follow and smoothly led Hinata the way Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared.

So the four stood in a dimly lit alleyway, high brick walls blocking the sun's intrusion as one pair leaned against one wall with poorly suppressed nervousness and the other pair standing across from them, one annoyed and the other completely confused.

"Okay…" Naruto sighed with surprising patience, rubbing a hand through his blonde spikes in apprehension, blue orbs bravely meeting Sasuke's onyx and darting very briefly to connect with lavender, "We…sort of…_fibbed_ about something, concerning the four of us," He gestured unnecessarily to everyone in the alleyway before taking a deep breath and rushing his explanation onward, "...wekindatold_everyone_thatmeandSakura-chanwere_involved_inrelationshipswithyoutwo!"

Sakura slapped an exasperated hand against her forehead while Sasuke's eyes narrowed with further irritation. Hinata couldn't help the tiny lift at the corner of her lips as she watched Naruto inhale after his single breath of words, his cobalt orbs darting between her and Sasuke as if he expected that his quick explanation had actually been understood.

Sasuke released his arms from their crossed position over his chest and started to walk purposefully back towards the main street, "Annoying. I'm leaving."

The Uchiha Prodigy was covered in dirt, mud, and blood that didn't even belong to him. He didn't have the time nor did he feel like dealing with whatever nonsense his two teammates might have cooked up.

Unfortunately, a firm grasp on his arm stopped Sasuke in his tracks and he followed the petite appendage with irritation only to be met with the pleading, green eyes of his Team Seven, female comrade, the frown on her lips conveying the seriousness of the matter, her next words low and grim.

"Please Sasuke-kun. You need to hear this."

Sasuke stared at her, took in the minute details that he had failed to see during his two-week absence on his mission. Her shoulders were tensed and her pastel-locks looked dulled and surprisingly unkempt, considering her nature to try looking presentable. There were dark rings under her eyes which meant lack of sleep and it was expected with her harried shifts and high demand at the Hospital, but her expression didn't just look tired, but _defeated_. Onyx orbs slid towards Naruto who was leaning heavily against the wall, staring at his shinobi sandals intently, hands shoved in his pockets, and a large pout on his lips.

Maybe Sasuke_ should_ find out what happened…

Sighing, the Uchiha turned back around, Sakura's grasp falling from his arm, and retook his position beside Hinata, mirroring Naruto's posture though his gaze were rather locked on Naruto than his footwear. Hinata, who had remained quiet, glanced between Sakura and Naruto curiously, noticing the same things Sasuke had just observed and waiting patiently for the reason, that had yet to come, for their unexpected gathering.

"Well…?" Sasuke drawled.

"You see…" Naruto started again, this time his tone clearly conveying his own frustrations and anxiousness, "…Sakura-chan and I got into this problem and to kind of…_delay_ it from actually making this worse we had to tell a lie…"

"_You_ told the lie, Naruto," Sakura interjected with a frown, her own arms crossed protectively over her chest as she glared at the empty space between the two pairs.

"Well, anyway…" the boy dismissed, pressing on with his quickly deteriorating courage, "…This lie has to do with the two of you…" His azure eyes briefly met onyx and lavender again before going back towards their feet, "…And to make this delay work we're asking you to _please_ play along…"

"…W-What lie would that b-be, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired as she tilted her head to the side; if her friends needed help then she would do her best to aid them, and they wouldn't lie if it wasn't for a good reason, right?

This time, Naruto looked up, still nervous and a sheepish smile on his handsome face, but he looked straight into onyx orbs with a fraction of fear and a majority of genuine hope, "…We told people – a lot of people, actually – that I am in a relationship with Hinata-chan," His gaze flickered uncertainly towards the Hyuuga, who had started to turn pink, before instantly returning his sights on Sasuke, "And Sakura-chan's in a relationship with you, Sasuke-teme…Boyfriend-girlfriend relationship…If you don't know what that means–"

"I_ know_ what that means, dobe!" Sasuke snapped, his peripherals catching Sakura jump involuntarily at his tone, "_Why_?"

"It was Naruto and his stupid, big mouth," Sakura growled in annoyance under her breath.

"Sakura-chan!" the blonde was affronted by the accusation but didn't dare deny it with the way Sakura's large and vicious scowl was forming.

"What _happened_?" Sasuke demanded; being pulled into a lie was one thing but one that involved many people knowing this lie and his reputation, he had to know _exactly_ what was going on.

"Well…" Sakura started, speaking slowly, her scowl disappearing as her solemn frown returned, her features melting away from anger into utter exhaustion, although a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment to their predicament, "…Tsunade-shishou had been _very_ drunk and _very important_ people had come by with the proposition of marriage between countries and villages that would be…_beneficial_ towards our alliances…All of a sudden, it came down to my and Naruto's…_expendability_…"

Hinata frowned with obvious concern.

"Expendability?" Sasuke repeated, disbelief coloring his tone as his brow raised in emphasis, "You're Fire Country's Best Medic and the dobe's practically famous with all the good deeds he's pulled. How the hell are you expendable?"

"That's what _I_ said!" Naruto shouted; everyone cringed at the resounding echo of the alleyway, earning two heated glares in his direction and a whack to the head, courtesy of Sakura.

"Ow!"

Sakura sighed, turning back towards Sasuke and Hinata to resume details, "…That may be true, Sasuke-kun…But what I _meant_ is…Naruto and I aren't exactly from any prominent, well-known clans…Our names may be known but we don't have any bloodline specialties or forbidden jutsu techniques identified with us…We're actually _perfect_."

"P-Perfect?" Hinata asked, confusion lacing her quiet tone.

Sakura nodded, "Our names are known but we're ordinary enough to marry into another country's bloodline and bear more of their kind without trouble…" The Medic suddenly frowned thoughtfully, "Actually, that mostly applies to _me_…_I'm_ more likely to marry and bear pure-enough children without the technicalities of mixing bloodline genes…"

Sasuke couldn't help the deep frown that graced his features as Sakura talked about this dilemma so…_calmly_. She was just labeled _expendable_ and _ordinary_ and basically a _tool_ and she wasn't even reacting…

…Unless she already reacted…Perhaps it was a good thing he had been on that two-week mission after all…

"Naruto may have a bigger name than I do," Sakura continued, "And a famous father but he still has no prominent bloodline…Any marriage to him would solidify a strong and reliable alliance his _entire life_ just because of _who_ he is."

Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help the proud grin that stretched across his face. Admittedly he had beaten the odds. For a boy to have risen from the hate and rejection of his childhood to pride and acceptance through his multiple and awe-inspiring endeavors, he couldn't help but feel triumphant and satisfied with his accomplishments.

"It's because I'm _that_ good," He chuckled jokingly, earning yet another soft smile from the Hyuuga Heiress and two eye-rolls from their remaining company.

"Not the point," Sakura sighed as she tiredly leaned her head against the brick wall, "…Anyways, since she was completely drunk out of her mind Tsunade-shishou signed the stupid papers in agreement and now Naruto is being fought over by Water and Wind and I'm being shipped off to Earth by the end of the month…"

Sasuke's onyx and Hinata's opalescent orbs widened in alarm, "Th-That's in two weeks, Sakura-chan!"

"We know," Sakura sighed before she threw a glare back at Naruto and poked him hard against his right shoulder, "So this _blockhead_ started to panic and shouted that we were already tied to famous bloodline clans – Hyuuga and…" She frowned and looked down at the floor, "…and Uchiha."

Hinata blushed, her forefingers unconsciously fiddling together as she looked down at her own feet. She was undoubtedly surprised with the turn of events but in a way, it was also flattering that Naruto had thought of her as someone trustworthy enough to play along in this _fib_. A small frown appeared on her expression as she thought about what her father and cousin would think…

Sasuke remained quiet. Give it to Naruto and Sakura to get into trouble like this. Given the circumstances he supposed he was going to have to play along, if only to save their asses from a mistake the Hokage should have been paying more attention to. However, as his obsidian orbs observed Sakura, watched as she kept her gaze downward, her feet scuffing almost childishly into the floor, he couldn't help but wonder why she was being so incredibly uncomfortable with the idea. Did she expect he wasn't going to help? It was a given that he was, because he was her comrade and friend and he knew for a fact that she didn't like him the way she did five years before. So what was the problem?

Was she reluctant? His frown deepened at that ludicrous thought. Why be reluctant when it could potentially save her from being shipped off to Earth Country to marry a complete stranger?

Perhaps he was overanalyzing this…

"So why Hyuuga and Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, if only to break the tense silence; and he was curious why those names were the first to pop out the dobe's mouth. There were things to be said about sub-consciousness right? He could understand Uchiha because they were teammates, but _Hyuuga_? He could have easily chosen Yamanaka Ino or an Aburame or Inuzuka girl…Hyuugas weren't all _that_ great.

And, _no_, he _wasn't_ being biased.

"Because those clans are powerful and feared enough to discourage the Daimyos from wanting me and Sakura-chan," Naruto explained with a nod, "…I would have said Hyuuga for Sakura-chan too but Tenten wouldn't have liked that…"

Hinata giggled lightly while the mention of Hyuuga Neji caused Sasuke's features to twist into a distasteful scowl. Sakura only shook her head as she rubbed her throbbing temples.

"So w-what should we do?" Hinata questioned timidly, ready and willing to help her friends; the inquiry caused Naruto's eyes to light up with complete awe and gratitude of her acceptance to play-along.

Sakura had also looked up, her gaze switching between Naruto and Hinata as a small smile lifted her lips, a trace of amusement and hope dancing in her emerald eyes.

"We just need to delay," Naruto explained, "We need to show that we're happy with whom we're currently dating and show unwillingness to leave it behind…"

"It'll stall if Naruto and I keep fighting the contract that's been signed," Sakura informed, "At least for a short while before we're forced to abide by what was agreed. But hopefully we'll have delayed it just long enough for Shikamaru and Shishou to find a loophole."

"We're probably going to be watched," Sasuke added as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Sakura as she fixed him with a stunned expression; he was inwardly affronted that she would actually be _surprised_ that he would help her.

"Most likely…" The Medic trailed uncertainly as she stared at him, one brow slightly raised in which he returned the expression, silently questioning her behavior; instead she looked away and towards Hinata, "It's just a façade…Nothing extreme, we don't have to go all out, but we will be spending the majority of our time with our…" She glanced briefly at Sasuke before regarding Naruto and Hinata, silently beginning to assess and term them as an official couple, "…_better half_…"

An apologetic and guilty half-smile appeared on her tired features as she gazed at both Hinata and Sasuke, hands wringing together, "I'm really sorry about this mess you two. And we appreciate your help and _will_ make it up to you," Naruto nodded eagerly at this, "And I'll personally make sure that Shishou goes without alcohol for the rest of her life."

"I-I'd be happy to help," Hinata affirmed sincerely, earning a large grin from the blonde-shinobi.

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes but he nodded his head in agreement nonetheless, "…Hn."

Sakura's smiled as she watched Naruto put an arm around Hinata's petite shoulders, the Heiress blushing a bright pink as Naruto declared his plans on being an 'awesome boyfriend' for her. Turning her gaze towards the nonchalant Uchiha Sasuke, the Medic's smile became brittle and forced, examining the man before her with well-concealed fear and uncertainty.

Pretending to be Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend?

Easier said than done.

* * *

**A/N:** So **Would you read this?** I know, it totally sounds like _**It All Started With**_ but ever since I started writing that fiction I always wondered, _what if both Naruto and Sakura still pretended, but with the ones they wanted to be with?_ I think the only reason I did the Naruto and Sakura pretending was because it was funnier and showed a jealous Sasuke, especially with a situation with him being Jealous of a NarutoxSakura Pairing. But in the _possibilities_ of _this_ scenario, the mayhem ensues with _**the awkwardness of having to pretend with someone that**_ _**they**__**don't want to pretend with**_. This isn't like I'm giving up on _**It All Started With**_; I just wanted all your opinions and your take on this version/situation/alternate universe. Think of it almost as a _spin-off_ or_ inspired_ by _**It All Started With**_ but it's still its own story. If you think it's a waste of time and a total rip off, totally tell me your opinion. It's just the changes between this fiction and _**It All Started With**_ is that this one is right off the bat fluff and humor and steps towards true romance while _**It All Started With**_ is angst, comedy, drama, action, adventure/mission, and jealousy as it gets to the romance.

**If You Can, Tell Me:  
- What You liked/didn't like in what's been posted already.  
- What You Expect From This Fic.  
- What You Want To See.  
- Yes? No? Keep? Scrap?**

Oh, and it would be **shorter** than _**It All Started With**__…_possibly about **10-15 Chapters**.

I am also aware of other fanfiction writers who have done ideas like this also; I am even an avid reader of **Xmarksthespot**'s _'My Pretend Boyfriend'_. Check it out; read it, it's awesome! There are a number of fanfictions that have pretended relationships and I don't want to steal or take ideas so I'll make this fiction **False Façade** as original as I possibly can. :)

All in all, just let me know what you think. **Keep or Scrap?** I'd like to hear your opinions! And just because I would have this story up doesn't mean that I would be discarding _**It All Started With**_, that fiction is just _too much fun_ _to write_, I love Naruto and Sakura's friendship in it especially and of course, more chaos to ensue!

Anyways, thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think!

Much Love!

And I'm hoping to next update _**Forbidden Bonds**_ and _**The Curse**_ as soon as possible, please check those out too! And if you're a new reader of my fictions and liked this little chappie, check out _**It All Started With**_ and tell me what you think! Compare and contrast maybe? :)

**Polls:** I'm going to put up a Poll soon to ask in which order or popularity demand would you readers like to see updated, whether current projects and stories I'm already working on like **Forbidden Bonds, It All Started With** and **The Curse**, or ever the **Quote Series**, or any of the projects you see on my _**Profile Page **_– so please check out my ideas on my Page so I could get feedback on them! Please and Thank You and feel free to **PM** me!

**You Are All The Best! And Feel Free To PM Me About Recent Naruto Manga Chapters Too! Heehee!  
****With Love!  
**_Luvinukag83  
__aka Len83_


End file.
